


In the Garden Of Eden

by BloodyFreckles



Series: Lonely Souls Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied!Mpreg, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreckles/pseuds/BloodyFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your kid won't listen, sometimes you say fuck it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden Of Eden

It's a beautiful Friday afternoon, birds chirping outside his window as he writes his next novel. One he isn't so sure about yet. But there's going to be something about shadow creatures, and the big damn heroes that can save humanity. That much he is sure about. He last novel was a hit, it's been four years since he's written anything decent and because of his surrogate son, he has new material to work with. Not even watching all those ghost and horror movies and shows did any good for him before Jamie started getting scared of shadows on the walls, and Jared slept in his big boy bed with him to explain what shadows really were.

Sadly enough, he saw what his kid was seeing. The trees outside the window made it look devastatingly creepy, and things in the room were no help. He types away as his boy hero, Jackie Jameson claims the shadows are alive and people won't be laughing when it turns out to be true, when he hears the pitter patter of footsteps in his office.

Jamie Jay must be awake. “I didn't hear on you the baby monitor mister sneaky.” 

Jamie comes around his side, looks up with his little boy blonde hair cut short and messy from sleep like his daddy and his blue eyes like his father. “I gots jews furst. Dident want you knowin.” He gives a cheeky little grin as he holds a green bubble guppies sippy cup, full of dark juice. 

Jared reaches around and picks him up, puts him on his lap easily. Looking him over. “Bet you made a mess, short stuff.”

“Lil bit,” Jamie answers honestly, taking a long sip.

“Where's your pants and shirt, Jamie Jay?,” Jared promptly says in a fatherly voice, noticing he's only wearing underwear.

Jamie stops drinking and looks up mischievously. “Hot, amost summers.” 

“That won't do, kiddo. You've got to wear a shirt and shorts at least,” Jared explains for the millioneth time in the past two years. Jamie hangs his head with a grumpy sigh. “We've had this talk. You're getting older and have to wear clothes. It won't be cute anymore soon. People will be wondering why the big boy wants to dress like he's a baby, you know.” 

“Then everyone sould be naked so it ain't wurd,” Jamie says, using the same argument he always uses. 

“isn't weird,” Jared corrects.

“Isn't, ain't, whatever,” Jamie huffs and Jared knows when he's a teenager, it'll be hell to have him around. 

Jared leans his head back for a moment and sighs. He looks over at the computer clock, reading 2:33 P.M, and that means Jensen will be home soon. “Let's go get you dressed before daddy gets home and throws a fit about your lack of clothes.”

Jamie crawls down off his lap, looking a bit forlorn but nods. “Okay, Daddy J.” 

Hand in hand, they walk up the stairs. Jared pulling Jamie up by his arm as he hovers over the steps giggling until they reach the top stair. They go down the hall into Jamie's room, which looks cleaner than it was yesterday. At least now there's a pathway they can walk to the bed, dresser and closet. He reminds himself he'll need to make him clean it sometime today while Jensen is doing homework or tomorrow after Jamie gets home from preschool in the afternoon. 

Jamie sits his little bum on the bed, as Jared starts going through the closet. “Okay, so we need a shirt,” he murmurs outloud, as Jamie continues drinking from his sippy. 

Jared pulls out a green shirt with monster trucks, on the front crashing into each other. He turns to his son, holding it up and out for display. “What about this one?”

Jamie looks at it for a long moment and then shakes his head. “Nuh huh.” 

Jared nods, and resumes looking through the shirts. He holds up one with elmo on the front, which Jamie has somehow started to grow out of too soon but it's still one of his favorites. “Elmo wouldn't mind being worn today. What do you say?”

Jamie tilted his eyes, big blue eyes blinking up at it before he shook his head. “No no.” 

Jared sighed. Four year olds were picky as hell. He should be used to it by now. 

They continued to go through the shirts, and Jamie shot down every last one, causing unending frustration to Jared as a whole. He turned to Jamie with three shirts on one arm and begged with him. “What do you want to wear, Jamie?”

Jamie looked at him for a long moment. Four year olds were diabolical. Let me tell you because Jamie got right up and walked over to the dresser, he used his small stepping ladder to get in the top drawer and within moments he was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and little cut off pajama pants, which was better than nothing.

Jared let out a long sigh and put everything back where it belonged. “Good, now I need to go to the rest room. Think you'll be okay for a few minutes?”

“Yeah, Daddy J,” Jamie said as he skipped out of the room, holding his sippy cup at his side. 

Jared was relieved of his duties for a moment and figured he could get back to writing, while Jamie watched Sesame Street or Bubble Guppies on the tv. He went to the restroom and relieved himself quickly, only to move downstairs and notice that the blue Shirt that Jamie had been wearing, was at the bottom of the steps. “Jamie...,” he muttered as he made his way into the living room to see behind the couch were the shorts. 

He looked over to see in front of the couch, Jamie wearing his underwear yet again and watching Lazytown on netflix on the Wii. 

He thought about scolding him, but it was pointless. When you can't beat em, join em.

\------------

He was tired, so damn tired. Senior year ending was starting to weigh heavily on him and his grades. He didn't want to imagine what college was going to be like but he knew he'd at least have Jamie and Jared there to be with him. Chris too since they were going to the same college no matter the circumstances so they could be there for Jamie.

He pulled up in the little sedan, Jared had gotten him for his sixteenth birthday. He could have had some cool sports car, or cooler car in general but he didn't want Jared spending all that money on him.

He stopped the car and sat there for a moment. He should check in with Mac but she'd probably end up coming over for dinner if mom wasn't home before the day was through. So he grabbed his backpack and made his way into his pretty much home for the last two years Jared's house, the first thing he heard was a vibrant upbeat song coming from the living room and he walked inside, placing his backpack against the back of the couch only to frown. “Uh, Jared?”

Jared turned around, glazed donut stuffed in his mouth as he took a bite and chewed, swallowing. “Jen, I'm tired of arguing with Mr. I hate clothes. So we're both going back to the days of Adam and Eve.” 

Jensen nodded for a moment, then laughed softly. His son was in his underwear, eyes fixed on the screen as he sat nestled close to Jared and he had a donut in his mouth too. Jared was in his boxers and now that he looked around, he could see their clothes piled by the archway. 

“I could make due with some donuts, and less clothes,” Jensen said as he took off his shirt. 

Jared made a quick cat call and waggled his brows as Jensen kicked off his shoes and then his pants. The next thing he knew, he was sitting beside his son in his own boxers and grabbed a donut from the box on Jared's lap. Taking a bite of what was still surprisingly fresh. “Jamie Jay Ackles. I hope you know you're not getting away with this next time.”

“I knows,” Jamie said dreamily with his eyes on the television. 

Jensen and Jared shared a look. “He may be a brat but I love him.”

“Couldn't agree more,” Jared said, starting on another donut. 

“At least he keeps them on while in school,” Jensen muttered, chewing at his sweet bread. 

“I'd takes dem off dere if I cold,” Jamie stated, looking up at the one who birthed him witth a grin.

“Oh, I know you would, mister,” Jensen said, leaning forward to kiss him on the head. 

Jamie curled into his lap and rested his head against his father's arm, Jared ended up crawling over and doing the same, leaning against Jensen's side. 

School may make him miserable, but their happy naked family made everything worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a parenthood thing circulating, about a little boy and his father sitting in their underwear and eating donuts because the boy wouldn't keep his pants on. I automatically thought of Jamie and Jared. hehehe so thanks for reading this snippet.


End file.
